


Oliver instead of Iris

by VixenFabFox



Series: The Emrald Archer and The Scarlet Speedster [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry develops feelings for Oliver, Emo Barry - Freeform, Felicity is a pain in the ass, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jealous Barry, Jealous Oliver, M/M, Memory Loss, My first work please don't judge., Oliver has feelings for Barry too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Barry, Savitar takes Barry and Oliver, Someone dies, Team Flarrow, Traveling to the Future, vulnerable oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenFabFox/pseuds/VixenFabFox
Summary: Barry and Oliver are taken by Savitar. Savitar shows Oliver who he is. Savitar is targeting Oliver instead of Iris.





	1. The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on the two characters (on any characters, really) so please go easy on me! Please let me know if I should keep writing this story or if you have suggestions. Thank you for the support!

>  "Cisco, any luck finding Savitar?" Barry asked. Barry was having a hard time processing that  _he_ was Savitar. Well, he knew he wasn't exactly Savitar. It was a darker version of him. From the future. A time remnant. But still, he couldn't help but feel responsible for... what will happen in the future. 

 "No, not really. I don't have any way to track him anyway. I'm sorry, man." 

 "Just keep looking."

 "There's no reason to. I'm right here." The voice could only belong to one person.  _Savitar_. Barry turned around so quickly you could here  Barry's neck pop. 

 That's when Barry saw him. Oliver. Savitar was gripping him by the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. Oliver was about to say something but before he could, Barry was already charging at Savitar. Within a blink of an eye, Savitar threw Barry across the room with his free hand. Savitar ran back over to where Barry was, picked him up and ran out of the room with Barry and Oliver.

"Barry!" Cisco called out. "What the hell just happened?!"


	2. Who is Savitar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out who Savitar is. Barry is already broken.

 Everything is blurry. Barry closes his eyes so they can adjust. Then he realizes that he is chained up. His powers aren't working.  _Power dampener cuffs_ , he thought. He opened his eyes to see he was in a dark, empty room. The last thing he remembers is he was in Star Labs when Savitar showed up. With Oliver.  _Oliver!_ He searches the room until he sees Oliver chained up, unconscious right next to him. He lets out a sigh of relief then, Savitar appears in his armor.

 "You are not that scary with the armor anymore." Barry said. But he was afraid of what he was going to do with Oliver. He can't lose Oliver. He won't. 

 "I know. That's not the reason I'm wearing it." 

 Oliver stirred awake and immediately came to his senses.

 "Look who's awake." Savitar said with the voice that sent shivers up Oliver's spine.

 "What do you want." Oliver demanded in a cold tone.

"To make Barry suffer. Simple." Oliver turned to Barry and turned back to Savitar. 

 "Why? What did he ever do to you?"

 "He abandoned me. Everyone did. I am broken. The only way for Barry to become me is if I take away the person he loves the most."

"I don't follow." Oliver was confused. He turned to Barry for an answer but Barry was moments from breaking down.

"You will soon enough." Savitar kneeled so that his armor was separating. He stood up while Oliver was looking at the face before him and looking back at Barry, then back at Savitar. "Nice to see you again, Ollie."

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry they are so short! But it just builds suspense! Thank you for the support and remember it really helps to know what you all think about it!


	3. Killer Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost is introduced to Oliver.

 "How?" Oliver was confused. He kept looking back at Barry with a face of concern. He had no clue what was going on, except for the fact that Savitar had the face of Barry. 

 "Simple. FlashPoint. I would of never escaped the Speed Force if it wasn't for FlashPoint. So it's all Barry's fault that you are going to die." 

 "You agreed to sacrifice yourself to save the multiverse. That's on you not me." Barry finally spoke up with his eyes full of rage. 

 "No it's your fault that you abandoned me. It's your fault you left me with nothing. It's your fault that you created FlashPoint and ruined everyone's lives. And now your gonna pay." 

 "Then torture me! Don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this!" Barry looked so broken, it hurt Oliver to see him like this.

 "See that's where your wrong. He has everything to do with this. He is the only thing that will make you become me. When he dies you will be pushed so far in the darkness so that I can be born." Savitar turned away from Barry and went towards Oliver. He started running his fingers over Oliver's scars. "It's a shame Barry hasn't taken you. Us speedsters are really good in bed. Right Barry?" Barry was now struggling against the chains even though there was no use. 

 "I'm gonna kill you." Barry said in a deep dark voice. Oliver was surprised to hear that voice from Barry. 

 "I wouldn't make empty threats if I were you, Barry. Even though I technically am you."

 "You are not me."

 "Your right I'm a better version. That isn't afraid to do this." Sabotage started kissing and sucking on Oliver's neck. Oliver was now shivering. Not only was Savitar doing this, it was a future version of Barry. 

 "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Barry yelled and it made Oliver jump a little. Savitar then put his hand on Oliver's chest.

 "Even your heart beats perfectly. Too bad it's gonna stop stop beating soon." Savitar smirked and just like that he was gone with his armor. Then out of nowhere, Killer Frost was dropped off by blue lightning. 

 "Savitar told me to watch you two lovers until he gets back. Hi Barry, how nice it is to see you again. And you, Oliver." She said.

 "Who is this?" Oliver asked.

 "You don't remember me? Aww that freezes my heart even more.

 "Caitlin, why are you doing this?" Barry asked her with no concern in his voice.

 "Isn't it obvious? Or did you forget that you caused this?" She put her hands Out and made icicles come out of the ground. "You just had to be so selfish so you could go see your parents alive. Well I got News for you Flash. You screwed up everyone's life when you came back. And some people's fate."

 "You don't get it Caitlin. You never had to deal with both of your parents dying right in front of you. You also don't have to deal with the constant reminder that you can't save everyone. You don't have to risk everyone you love dying if your enemies know who you are. So don't you dare call Barry selfish just because he wanted to see his mom and dad alive again. Because you are really not in a place to judge." Oliver said with anger. Barry just stood there speechless amazed by everything Oliver just said.

 "Hmp. That speech was very heartwarming Oliver. But sadly, you won't believe that when Savitar, who has the face of a man who you are friends with stabs you in the heart. Ouch." Killer Frost says coldly.(pun intended) 

 Then, there is orange lightning that pushes Killer Frost to the wall. Savitar. He has his hand around her neck, choking her. 

 "I told to watch them. That's it." Savitar stated. He threw her to the ground. "Go."He watched as she walked out the door at a fast pace. "Now, where were we."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to write a chapter that is slightly longer than the other chapters. Enjoy!


	4. Spend Your Time Wisely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar lets Oliver and Barry go. Oliver has a few days left.

>  "Oh yes." Savitar says while he walks over to Oliver. Barry again is struggling against the cuffs and chains that are holding him up, even though he knows that they are impossible to get out of. After all, Cisco made them. Savitar looks into Oliver's eyes searching for fear but he sees none. He takes a small key out of his pocket and unlocks Oliver's cuffs. Oliver tries to throw a punch but then Savitar caught it and dislocated his wrist. Oliver let out a little whimper but nothing more. Then Oliver set the bone back in place while gritting his teeth.  
>  "Your free to go. Just use your time wisely. You only have so much left." Savitar said with a smirk on his face.  
>  "What about Barry?" Right after Oliver asked, Barry was on the floor trying to stand up But after a few times, he got up. Oliver rushed to his side, helping him stand up.  
>  "Don't worry he will be fine." Savitar pointed out, "His powers will come back in a few hours give or take. But right now, he has to deal with his body trying to build the energy back up since the cuffs took it. Food will help."  
>  "Why? Why do this?" Barry asked out of breath.  
>  "Because I wanted to see how broken you were when I decided that I'm gonna take Oliver's life instead of Iris." Savitar said. With that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Enjoy!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry talk about what happened.

 "Thank God you are okay! We were so worried." HR said as soon as he saw them walk in.

 "What happened?" Cisco asked.

 "Savitar happened." Barry said staring at the ground. "We need to keep Oliver safe."

 "What do you mean safe?" HR asked confused.

"Savitar wants to kill me." Oliver jumped in before Barry could say anything. Barry flinched at those words. Oliver was about to say something but Iris came in before he could talk.

"What do you mean? Last time I checked he doesn't have time for killing random people if he wants his plan to work." Iris said. She needed to be updated but first, Oliver and Barry needed to talk. 

 "Could you excuse Barry and I for a second?"

 "Of course." Iris said still confused.

 Oliver started to walk out of the cortex with Barry right behind him.

 "Barry, I know this is the least thing I should be worried about at the moment, but I need an explanation." 

 "About which part? The fact that this monster that is trying to kill you is me?"

 "He is not you Barry."

 "Your right, he is a guy with half my face and calls himself a god."

 "He is not you Barry." Oliver repeats himself.

 "He might not be, but he is here because of me."

 "What do you mean?"

"Flashpoint. He would of stayed in the speed force if it wasn't for me."

 "You wanted to see your parents alive again Barry! I would of done the same thing."

 Right after that, Barry starts letting the tears stream down his face. Oliver pulls him in to a hug. Oliver then regrets what he says afterwards. 

"Is it true? What Savitar said?"

 Barry then looks up at him. Oliver takes that as a yes. He holds Barry's face in his hands. Then Oliver and Barry stare into each other's eyes. That's when Oliver figures out why it never works with Felicity. Because he doesn't love her. He loves Barry. 

 Oliver brings Barry closer and closes the distance between them. 

Thats when Barry realizes. He loves Oliver more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever! (I repudiated it because I forgot that Caitlin was killer frost. :/ oops...)


	6. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*... here comes Iris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH... Here comes Iris... (not that I don't like her or anything, but I just hate it when the "meant to be" girls get in the way of my boys!!! But, here we are...) ENJOY!!!;)

 

 "Um..." Iris said awkwardly. It was enough to pull the two away.

 "Iris! Um... Uh..." Barry trailed off. He didn't know what to say to her. Or  _him._  Before he knew she already walked off. Barry looked back at Oliver who had the look of guilt on his face.

 "I'm so sorry. I thought that since you... I didn't know about the two of you." 

 "Oh... wait what? No! Um we uh tried that you know and um, it didn't work out..." Barry said stuttering the whole thing.

 "Um I will be in the cortex while you go talk to her." Oliver said pointing in the direction of where Iris went.

 Barry didn't really want to go. But Oliver just gave him the face that said, 'I will shoot you in the back again if you don't'. 

 "Ok. Um... yea." Barry said. He found Iris at the elevator. 

 He will always love her, but he couldn't take anymore of the looks of fear she gave him when she woke up in the morning and came home from work. So he knew he had to end it.  Luckily for him, she was planning on ending it too.

 "Hey... um..." Barry said. Guess the air from the hall followed him because it could not get anymore awkward.

 "Barry, it's fine, really." 

 "Oh, well I just thought that-"

 "I would have questions about how you got over me so fast? Yeah, I thought so too."

 "But?"

 "I always wondered what was it that always kept you distant. It is now so clear now... It was Oliver wasn't it? You loved him before us, didn't you?"

 "Yes." Barry said honestly.

 Iris just nodded her head and pressed the down button to the elevator.

 "I am happy for you." She said with a soft smile.

 "Than why doesn't it seem like you are?" Barry asked. 

 "I'm happy for you." Iris repeated. She got on the elevator. And with that she was gone. She left him. Again.


	7. An Idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an Idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really like where this is going!

Barry just stood there. He didn't understand her. She clearly did not look happy.

'Of course she doesn't. You ruined her life for weeks. Why would she ever love you?' The voices were back. But he made them stop. He needed to be in the right headspace if he was going to stop savitar. 'You mean you.'

"Hey you okay?" Oliver said from behind him.

"Yeah, um I was about to just come back." Barry lied. He didn't want to face Oliver so soon. Oliver just eyed him suspiciously. 

"Okay... Come on."

Cisco, Wally, and HR were waiting patiently in the cortex. 

"Okay so. We think we came up with a way to stop Savitar."

"Okay. Continue."

"Wally had an idea. It might be a bad one, but-"

"It's an idea." Barry said with no excitement in his  
voice.

"It's an idea!" Cisco said the exact opposite way than Barry.

"So you know how he gets all the ideas we have by your memories?"

"Yes."

"Then let's neutrilize your memories so then-"

"Savitar won't have anyway of getting his information."

"Is this how you think on a regular basis?" Oliver asked.  
"Last time I checked, this is not regular." Wally said with a smile that was wiped away by a look from Oliver.  
"Then how about we use common sense. If we do this, how much of Barry are we erasing?" Oliver said with a tint of anger in his voice.  
"We wouldn't be erasing anything. It would just be a way to temporarily erase a few of his memories."  
"And how would we do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome. ;)


	8. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry loses his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! ;)

 "Follow me." Cisco said as he started to walk out of the cortex with the group following after. Oliver looked at Barry who just shrugged. He didn't like this idea. Where anything could go wrong.

 "Behold." Cisco said pointing at a machine.

 "Great. What is it?" Oliver asked.

 "Not anything you would understand. Long story short, it will be able to take away certain mermories that savitar would need to take down Barry."

 "Lets get this over with." Barry said.

 "Okay then." 

 Barry gave Oliver one more look before sitting in the chair. Then before Oliver could say anything, Cisco pushed a button and Barry went from a soft smile to a serious face. 

 "You okay?" Wally said. 

 "Yeah I'm fine?" Barry said like it was a question. He started looking around the room with confusing eyes.

 "See? He is fine." Cisco said.

 "Barry." Oliver said with a stern voice."Barry!"

 "Who's Barry?" The confused brunet asked.

 "Not fine." Cisco said.

 "What did you do?" Wally asked in a high pitched voice.

 "Is this a dentist office?" Barry said. HR couldn't hold back a laugh but as soon as Oliver looked at him, he didn't talk again. 

 "Where am I? Who are y'all?" Barry said as he got out of the chair.

 "Hey, you are at Star labs." Cisco said trying to calm him down.

 "Wait as in a laboratory? Were you experimenting on me?"

 "No! Well kind of, but not against your will." Cisco said.

 "What?" Barry asked as he tried to get away from them.

 "Hey, Barry how about-" Wally was cut off.

 "Who is this Barry?"

 "That's you Barry." HR said but he clearly was not helping. 

 "My name is not Barry. It's-" Barry pulled out his wallet because he didn't remember his name. But it wasn't Barry. "Bartholomew Henry Allen. That is not a good name." HR was about to laugh again but was cut off again by that look.

 "Look Barry-"

 "Can I go by Bart? Bart sounds more natural to me."

 "Sure Barr-Bart." Cisco said. "Let's just get you back in the chair-"

 "No! No! How do I know you aren't those people who sneak others in hotel rooms and steal their kidneys? Oh god do I still have my kidneys?" Barry asked pulling his shirt up to check.

 "We don't want your kidneys!" Wally said as if he was offended.

 "Hey look Barry." Oliver spoke up. "Can I have your phone Cisco?" Cisco gave him his phone. He pulled up pictures. "We are your family. We are just trying to help you. Okay?"

 "Okay." Barry said. He seemed relaxed when with Oliver.

 "Okay so what next?" Wally asked.

 "Hey Cisco-" HR was cut off.

 "NO!" Oliver and Wally said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to end the chapter right there! It's just, I like to keep them short, but I think the next one will be a bit longer. ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


	9. Memory Loss Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Memory loss. Barry loses his memory, but Oliver is there to pick him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

 

 "Ok, how about you take him home and I will call Joe and Iris." Wally said. 

 "Call me about what? Also where have you been Barry? I called you multiple times."

 "Who is this?" Barry loudly whispered over to Oliver. Joe looked over to Oliver with a look of anger.

 "Barry this isn't a time for games." Joe said with a look of seriousness.

 "He isn't joking, Dad." Wally said quietly. "Also he said his name is Bart."

 " What the hell did you do to my son?!" Joe asked getting closer to Oliver ready to punch him in the face. But he saw that Oliver already had a black eye so he decided not to.

 "He had nothing to do with it. It is Cisco's fault." HR said. 

 "Thanks HR." Cisco said sarcastically.

 "What happened?" 

 "Long story short, Savitar kidnapped barry and Oliver so we decided to make a move now. And accidentally wiped Barry's memory maybe?" 

 "You did what?" 

 "I'm sorry, but um I feel like going home." Barry said. 

 "Okay then come on." Joe said. He started walking but Barry didn't follow. 

 "Oh! He also only trusts Oliver." Wally said as Barry nodded his head.

 "Well then, um. I will take him home I guess." Oliver said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 "Ok then. Tell me if you two need anything." Joe said as he walked out.

 "Well that went well." Cisco said as he grinned. But then Oliver started to walk up to him and that smile went away. 

 "You better figure out how to fix this, or I swear-" 

 "We will. I promise." HR said.

 "Considering what a man with your face did to Barry, what you say means nothing to me." Oliver said with pure hatred in his eyes. Then he turned to Wally. "Call me when youall figure it out." Wally was the only one he wasn't mad with at the moment.

 "Lets go Barry."

 "It's Bart."

 "Yeah, um Bart."

 

* * *

 

 

 "Wow. This is my place?"

 "Yeah. According to Wally."

 "You haven't been here?"

 "No." Then there was an awkward silence. Until there was a twist in the door knob. Oliver already picked a knife off the counter and was ready to throw it.

 "Barry?" A feminine voice filled the room. Iris walked through. That's When she saw Oliver holding a knife with Barry behind him. 

 "Sorry I didn't know it was you. Do you want me to leave or?" Oliver asked.

 "No your fine I just came to get a few things. And check on Barry. I heard what happened."

 "He is fine."

 "Ok then." She picked up the box on the table. And just left.

 "Who was that?"

 "Iris"

 "Ok good to know." Barry said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line it's just um... are we?... together?"

 "Its complicated I guess you could say." Barry just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "We kinda left it in An unexplainable state. Before you.." Oliver trailed off.

 "Lost my memory?" Barry finished. 

 "Yeah, pretty much." Oliver said with a smile. Barry laughed at that. Barry plopped down on the couch with Oliver right behind him. That's when they made a mistake. They looked into each other's eyes. Barry came closer and asked, "can I?", and Oliver gave him a nod. They closed the distance between each other. The kiss started out gentle, but progressed into a very passionate kiss. As Oliver tried to take off Barry's jacket, Barry flew across the room.

 Everything slowed down. He saw Oliver's face at five different angles in less than a second. He was so overwhelmed with energy that he accidentally crashed into a lamp and fell. And then time sped back up.

 "Oh my god, Barry are you okay!" Oliver asked, rushing over to his side.

"What the hell just happened?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't finish the whole thing in one chapter! It will either be split up in 3 or 4 parts...But I will update soon, don't worry! Thank you for your support!!!!!XD
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!!! ;)


	10. Memory Loss Part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Frost comes back with news. Barry finds out about his powers. The team tries to get his memory back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't upload earlier today! I will try to do at least one each day. I can't upload as often anymore because schoolwork is getting harder and everything but I will try my best!

 At Star Labs...

 "Where were you?" Cisco asked as the British Blonde came in.

 "Taking care of some business with Caitlin's mom." Julian said.

 "Since when have you been in contact with my mother?" A cold voice echoed throughout the room.  _Caitlin._ Wally tried to run, but he stopped midway. 

 "My powers... they aren't working." Wally said as he looked over to the two male scientists.

 "Because Savitar doesn't remember anything. I suppose this is you two idiots fault?" Caitlin's said giving a harsh stare to Julian and Cisco. "Where is Barry?"

 "Barry will be no help to you." HR said.

 "And why would you say that?" Killer Frost asked and then paused. "You wiped away his memories. Now, that would have been clever if you actually had a person with knowledge of Brains!" She said with and icy tone.

 "Well we did... but she couldn't be reached as she is now a new version of Elsa." Cisco smirked. Then they heard a very excited and joyful voice coming from the hall.

 "This is so awesome!" Barry yelled as he walked through the cortex. He stopped at the entrance and realized the seriousness in the air. "Mood Killers." Barry mumbled. Oliver held back the urge to laugh and it wasn't that hard after he saw Caitlin. 

 "My appearance seems to dampen the mood."

 Oliver took a knife out his boot as he got in front of Barry. 

 "Aw that is so adorable." Caitlin said her voice still cold.

 "What the hell is she doing here." Oliver demanded.

 "Savitar." Cisco mumbled as he looked at Barry and then back at Oliver. 

 "Lets go Barry." Oliver said still watching her closely.

 "Are you like a super villain?" Barry asked. Caitlin just gave him a death glare. And Barry walked out and headed to the training room.

 

 

* * *

 

2 hours later...

(because I'm too lazy to right all about the Caitlin/Julian/Cisco Talk and the training so here).....

 

 "Barry, Oliver, we need you in the cortex." Cisco said through the speaker. When they got there the room was colder than normal.  'I can't wait until she is gone' Oliver thought.

 

 "What is it?" Oliver asked. 

 "Fire at Rathaway Industries." Cisco said.

 "Ok, so? Wally go!" Oliver said.

 "I don't have my powers."

 "Well I can't go." Oliver said.

 "But I can." Barry said.

 "No, it is too dangerous." Oliver said being over-protective.

 "Well I have done it before." Barry said.

 "No!" Oliver argued.

 "We will talk about this later." Barry said speeding off. Oliver kicked a chair as his hand went through his hair.

 "He will be fine Oliver." Cisco said. 

 "He doesn't even remember anything!" Oliver said.

 "Whoa!" Barry said over the speakers. 

 "What's wrong Barry?" Cisco asked.

 "What? Oh nothing it is just hard to stop." Barry said. 

 "Listen to me, Barry. You are going to feel a jolt of electricity going through you for a second. Ok?" Cait- no Killer Frost said.

 "Wait, what?!" Oliver asked, his voice a little high pitched.

 "Is is part of the process." Cisco mumbled to Oliver.

 "Ouch! Next time give me a warning!"

 "Do you feel different?" Wally asked.

 "No, I don't remember." Barry said with a hint of nervousness.

 "He needs a kickstart. As in like a jog of memory." Killer Frost stated. Now it was Olivers turn.

  He just prayed it would work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that ending! But don't worry, I will tell that part in the next chapter!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!;)


	11. I Remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy! ;)

 "Guys! What am I supposed to do? The fire is spreading!" Barry informed through his earpiece. Oliver moved Cisco out of the way and got in front of the mic.

 "Barry, there was a time when you were first starting out, and when you got out of your coma. You came to me for advice. You asked me if you were cut out to be this vigilante. I told you 'You could be better. You could inspire people in a way I never could. Saving people, in a-"

 "Flash." Barry finished. He smiled at himself remembering that night. That was when he realized he liked Oliver more than a friend. "I remember." Barry flashed up the building and saved everyone and put the fire out. 

 Oliver smiled to himself. That's when he realized he loved Barry. He tried to push the feeling away, but he never could. Then his phone started to ring. It was the first time he checked his phone since being kidnapped. It was Felicity.

 "Hey." Oliver said.

 "Oh thank god you are okay! Where did you go?"

 "Savitar kidnapped me. But I'm okay. I'm going to stay in Central city for a little while ok?" Oliver said.

 "Ok, just uh be careful. Promise?" Felicity said.

  "Promise bye." Oliver hung up. He turned around to see Barry standing behind him. 

 "You are staying here?" Barry asked.

 "There wouldn't be anywhere else I would be." Oliver said giving one of his rare smiles.

"Um about earlier... Actually can we go to my place to talk?" Barry said feeling like he was being watched. 

 "Yeah, sure." Oliver said. Then they walked out of Star Labs and walking very slowly to Barry's place.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I will try to write when I get back from school. 
> 
> Sorry if it was a bit crappy. :( But I hoped you liked it nonetheless. ;)  
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	12. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Barry's POV.
> 
> Oliver and Barry have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is crappy. I didn't know what The talk was going to be about when I wrote the last chapter. But nonetheless, I hope you like it!;)

 We walk very slowly to my place. I am not in a rush. I really don't want to talk to him, but I know I have to. I can't lose Oliver. I  _won't._

 "Hey, you okay?" Oliver asked me. His eyes showing worrisome. For me. 

 "I would ask you the same thing." I said faking a smile. 

 "I know I am in good hands." Oliver said. I scoffed at that. Then he raised an eyebrow. But luckily, I'm good at changing the subject. 

 "Are you hungry?" I asked.

 "I could eat." Oliver said. And with that I was gone. I came back a few seconds later with Central city's finest pizza. 

 "I got you only cheese because I didn't know what you liked." I said. "Here we are." I said pointing at my apartment. 

 "I know, I had to bring you here just a few hours ago." Oliver smirked. We walked into my place and I quickly put the pizzas down and cleaned up the mess I made earlier. Then my mind wondered off to what happened before that. I quickly erased the thought. 

 "What is this?" Oliver asked. He was pointing at my pizza.

 "My pizza."

 "That is a weird combination." Oliver said scrunching up his nose.

 "Shut up." I said playfully. 

 We ate in silence. Every time I looked at him he would act like he wasn't looking at me. I regretted what I said afterwards.

 "So how are things with Felicity?" Oliver choked on his drink. I guess he wasn't expecting that.

 "They aren't. Anyways I think I'm over her now. Also I'm too busy with thinking of how I'm going to-" I took his hand to stop him from saying what I know he was going to say.

 "Hey. That's not gonna happen. Not on my watch." I reassured him. 

 "Where did you come from, Barry Allen?" 

 "I've always been here." Then I made the same mistake. I stared into those beautiful blue eyes. He came closer as I came closer. Then I felt those warm pair of lips on me and I felt like I was in heaven. We got so carried away that we didn't here Joe come in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Joe doesn't shoot Oliver... or Barry...


	13. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe does not approve... jk. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh! Why is it that every time they have a moment it is interrupted?
> 
> Enjoy!

 "What the hell?" Joe shrieked.

 That made the two jump and separate.

 "Joe... What are you doing here?" Barry asked like nothing just happened.

 "I was coming to see if you were ok, but it seems like you are more than ok." Joe laughed. 

 "Your not mad?" Barry asked surprised.

 "Oh, come on. I have seen how you brighten up every time Oliver walks into a room. No one has ever made you do that. Not even Iris." Joe said. Oliver chuckled at that. Then Joe looked at Oliver with a serious face.

 "If you hurt him-" 

 "I will put the bullets down my mouth myself. I would never hurt Barry intentionally." Oliver interrupted. Barry's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think Oliver wanted this. There was no way Oliver liked him. All of their phones ringing pulled him from his trance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is short. I wanted to make it longer but, this will have to do.


	14. Caitlin... or Killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash discusses about Caitlin. Or Killer Frost. Barry has this crazy idea...

 It was a text that disrupted the awkwardness. Everyone in the apartment looked looked at their phones. It was Cisco. It seemed urgent so Oliver looked at Barry and Barry just speed him off.

 "Hey! What about me?" Joe yelled. And a second later he was in Star Labs.

 Oliver just looked at Barry. Barry just shrugged. 

 "What is it Cisco? Don't tell me that you came up with another idea and this time you can take away my memories permanently." 

 "It was one time! Are you ever gonna let it go?" 

 "That's like saying you killed a dog... but it only happened one time." Barry simply answered. 

 "Okay, well this time it has to do with Caitlin." Julian came through the cortex. "Cisco vibed her. Killing someone. We couldn't make out who, but we know it hasn't happened yet."

 "Wait, are you saying he can vibe the future?" Oliver asked.

 "Yeah, I got mad skills." Cisco replied.

 "Yeah, at nearly destroying someone's memories." Wally added. Joe snickered at that. Cisco gave him a look that told him to shutup. 

 Barry was now in his own world. Now Caitlin is going to kill someone because of something he did. He just wish he could go back and change what happened, but he knew that wouldn't end well. He needed to see what was going to happen at the rate of what the present is right now. All he would need is Wally's help. 

 "Wally."

 "Hm?" Wally turned to Barry. Oliver did too.

 "I need you to help me." 

 "With what?" Wally asked. 

 "Running to the future." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I am kinda mixing up the episodes. But, I hope you like it anyways!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! ;)


	15. Running to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wants to run to the future. Oliver disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it crappy!

 "And how are you planning to do that?" Cisco asked. 

 "When Jay and I were throwing the stone in the speed force, I went so fast I went to the future. Where I see Savitar kill Iris. All I need is a little boost to go in the future again." Barry said with no hesitation.

 "No. Absolutely not." Oliver demanded.

 "What?" Barry asked.

 "No." 

 "I know it might come a surprise to you, but you can't tell me what to do. If I can find out a way to save you, I am going to do it. And you can't stop me. Come on, Wally" With that, Barry left the cortex. Wally following right behind him.

 "Barry. Barry!" Oliver called out to him. He ran out of the cortex. He found Barry down at the pipeline. "Can we please just talk about this real quick?" 

 "There is nothing to talk about! I am not going to let that happen to you!" Barry yelled. Wally jumped. He never heard Barry yell like that. 

 "I know you want to save me! But you don't know what you are going to see!" Oliver stopped there. "I need you to promise me, whatever you see, you won't let it bring you down."  

 "I promise." Barry said. "Let's go, Wally."


	16. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's POV. Barry runs to the future.

 "Okay so how do we do this?" Wally asked me. 

 "As I reach my maximum speed, you shove me forward, and from there, I will take care of it." I said.

 "Okay, so what? We just wait for you to come back?" 

 "Yes. I am going to come back to _your_  present."

 "Aren't you supposed to come back at the time you left?"

 "And make another timeline? No thanks." I said with a tint of anger. "Okay ready?"

 "Ready."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_In 2024..._

 

 

I am in future. I would be excited if it was under other circumstances. I am in an alleyway. It looks familiar but... the city seems bleak. I find a newspaper on the ground, it dates 2024. And says  _Flash vanishes in crisis._ Written by Iris West. 

 Two things I know for sure. Iris is alive. I don't marry her. I wonder who I marry.  _If_ I marry someone. Do I ever get over Oliver? My thoughts were disrupted.

 "Look who it is, babe. It's the Flash." A blonde girl said. She had a Jade green skirt on and had a crop top on.  _Top. And Mirror Master._

 "I thought you were dead." Mirror Master said. "Looks like we will have to kill you again."

 And with that I ran out of the alley way. I wasn't a coward. But I wasn't stupid either. I ran to Star Labs. When I got there, I stopped in my tracks. The cortex was destroyed. Wires everywhere.

 "Barry?" Someone said. I turned and it was Cisco. 

 "Cisco? Where is everyone?"

 "Ha! That's funny." Cisco laughed. I just looked at him. "Um... why are you wearing the 2017 version? Why are you even wearing the suit? Didn't you quit?" 

 "I quit?!" I asked. 

 "You aren't 2024 Barry are you?" Cisco asked.

 "No. Where is he?" 

 "The only place he would be."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It is going to be at least 2 parts.


	17. The Future Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's POV. Barry has a conversation with himself.

 Cisco took me to the time vault. Then he left. I went inside and saw pictures of Oliver on the hologram screen. 

 "What is this?" I asked he turned around. He had an emo haircut and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. When he turned around, he didn't seem supervised to find me here.

 "What are you doing here?" He said his voice scratchy like he hadn't talked in a while. 

 "I want to know how you defeated him." I said. He flinched at that. I thought that they would have been able to save Oliver. I was wrong. 

 "We didn't. He killed him." 

 "What did you do with him afterwards?" He just looked at me. 

 "Go home."

 "No. Not until I know how you defeated him."

 "I FAILED TO DEFEAT HIM!" He yelled. "I can't help you. Nobody can." 

 I ran out of there. I didn't notice that I was crying but I stopped when I reached the cortex. That's where I saw Cisco. Again.

 "I need to go there. Where is it?"

 "Barry..."

 "CISCO! WHERE IS IT?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Barry is talking about...


	18. The Future Part3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in regular POV.  
> Barry is in the future.

 As soon as Cisco told him where it was, he ran there. He came to a stop when he saw a blonde woman there. Felicity.

 "Felicity?" Barry asked.

 "What? After seven years you think this is the best time to chat?" Felicity spat out.

 "What do you mean?"

 "You thought that you were the only one dealing with this. Nobody else mattered. You are such a-" She stopped as she turned around. He looked different. He didn't have the emo hair or the bags under his eyes. He looked for the first time in a while, like, Barry.

 Barry went towards the grave. He bent down and rubbed the headstone. He couldn't help a tear come down. 

 "I came here to see how you defeated him. I saw me. He-" Barry stopped right there and couldn't help the tears coming down. 

 "You are from before he died, aren't you?" Felicity asked. He turned toward her.

 "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was now sobbing. Felicity pulled him into a hug. She started too.

 "This is all my fault. I-I need to get out of here." And with that Barry left. He ran to Star Labs. He needed to get back home. He couldn't take this.

 

 He needed Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! A big shoutout to MindyMN for encouraging me to keep writing this story and for supporting me. Go check out her story Second Looks. Thank you! Thank you everyone who reads this story!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	19. The Future Part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in regular POV.  
> Barry goes home.

 "Cisco, I need to go home."

 "Already?" Cisco asked sorrowfully. 

 "I shouldn't have even come here." Barry said.

 "You saw Felicity didn't you?" Cisco asked. Barry busted stared at him. After a few seconds he nodded. There were a few moments of silence until Barry broke it.

 "I need to leave." 

 "Ok... um, Barry?"

 "What?"

 "We put him back in the speed force. But not until four years later." Cisco said.

 "Thank you." Barry said.

 "My pleasure." Cisco said with a grin. The first grin Barry had seen here. Barry walked out of the cortex and into the pipeline. Cisco caught up to him. Then, he hugged Barry. Cisco hadn't had his best friend back in a long time. This was the closest he was ever going to get.

 "Ready?" Cisco asked.

 "Yeah." 

 "Barry." Cisco called before he sped out. Barry turned to him.

 "Please, find a way to defeat him. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without my best friend." Cisco said. Barry smiled at that.

 "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you like he did." Barry said. Then he sped off. Cisco just grinned.

 "Bye, Barry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Please give me some ideas of what you want to happen next. Because I'm not sure if I want to just jump right in to the Savoyard scene with Oliver or if I should add a few more fluff moments with Oliver and Barry. What do you think? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	20. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is home. Oliver is starting to notice his feelings for Barry.

  Barry flew through the cortex. He was gone only 6 hours. 

 "Barry?" Cisco called out. "That was faster than expected." 

 Then, Barry saw Oliver walk in. Barry ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

 "Are you okay?" Oliver asked worried. 

 "I think I am." Oliver raised an eyebrow. Barry ignored it. "I'm hungry. All that running wears you out." 

 "I will go with you." Oliver said. He wanted to know what happened and make sure Barry is okay. 

 "Okay..." Barry didn't want to argue. Anyways, he wants to spend more time with Oliver. Since there might not be a lot of it left.

 When they got to big belly burger, Oliver started.

 "What happened there?" 

 "What?"

 "I see the way you looked at me. You didn't look at me like that before. What happened? Did I-" Barry stopped looking at him. Instead, he stared at the floor. 

 "Oh." Oliver simply said. He didn't really give it much thought. He was just too worried about Barry he didn't even think about what was going to happen to him. His heart ached at just thinking of what Barry was going through. He took Barry's hand. Barry looked up at him. His eyes were glassy as if he was about to cry. The sight alone made Oliver want to cry. 

 "Hey. We are going to stop him." Barry just changed from a face of sadness to a face of depression. 

 "There is only one way to stop him." Barry said. It took Oliver a few seconds to figure out what he was talking about, but by that time, Barry was by the door about to walk out. Oliver ran after him. And before Barry could run, he was grabbed by the forearm. 

 "No! You are not doing that!" Oliver turned him around. "You are not going to commit suicide." Oliver said softly.

 "You have a better idea?" Barry asked him on the verge of tears.

 "Not at the moment but we will figure out what to do." Barry scoffed. "Barry..."

 "Oliver! Do you even understand? I will not let someone I love die because of me!"

 "And I won't let the person I love commit suicide!" Oliver said. He didn't even know he thought that until it came out of his mouth.

 Did he love Barry? Yes, he did. He wanted to punch himself because he didn't figure it out sooner. He looked at Barry who was staring at him in Disbelief. He couldn't take it anymore. He shoved himself into Barry and kissed him.

 But Barry pushed him back. Barry didn't understand. He loved Felicity. Not him. He couldn't. He was a monster. He was the one who was going to kill him. 

 "You shouldn't love me." Barry said. Oliver pulled him closer. 

 "I don't care." Oliver said. Barry looked into his eyes. They were so blue. So honest. So true. Oliver then closed the distance between them once again. The kiss was passionate. More than any other one they shared. They loved each other. Deeply. Nothing could separate them. Well, except for air. They didn't move away from each other. Oliver put his forehead on Barry's. "I love you." Oliver said.

 "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww... I cried while writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	21. Barry with No Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time... Barry has lost all hope. But Oliver is there to pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I didn't know what I was going to do. So, I decided that now it is time for angst. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry it is so short!

 Cisco has always had bad luck in walking in at the wrong moment. He did it again.

 "Um... guys I hate to interrupt this, but, it is now 48 hours until..." Cisco stopped himself. He never really understood why Savitar was going to kill Oliver, but now it was clear. 

 Barry's face had horror written all over it. Oliver looked at him worried. 

 "We will be there in just a minute." Oliver said. Cisco got the memo. 

 "Yeah, um of course."

 As Cisco walked away Oliver turned to Barry. "It's gonna be okay." Oliver assured him.

 "How?" Barry sounded broken. "How is it okay? From what the future tells me, you  _will_ die. He gets what he wants. I will be broken and I don't defeat him until four years afterward." Barry was now crying. He couldn't keep it in any more. Oliver just pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

 "We will find a way. We always do." Barry just looked up at him.

 "I hope you are right. I can't lose you." 

 "You won't lose me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww.... writing this is melting my heart. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	22. Savitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar takes Oliver. Supergirl helps out with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore...

 

 

"So, HR had a great plan. It involves a certain alien." Julian said.

 "Okay, where is Cisco?" Barry asked.

 "Uh, he went to go get her." Wally intervened.

 "Who?" Oliver asked confused. Barry just smiled. The first one Oliver had seen since Barry got back. Before Barry could tell him, Kara Danvers walked through the Cortex, seeing Barry first and ran up to hug him.

 "Barry! Oh, how much I missed you!" Kara said. Barry had a smile from ear to ear. Oliver gritted his teeth. 'He wasn't like this before.' Oliver thought. Kara then saw Oliver. 

 "Hey Oliver! Nice to see you again!" She said as she turned toward Barry. Oliver forced a smile on his face. "Whoa, the threat must be big since you need both of us here." Kara said.

 'She didn't know?' Oliver thought. Then, before Oliver could be a jerk, Barry answered.

 "He is here because he um-" Barry couldn't finish the sentence, so Oliver finished it for him.

 "Savitar wants to kill me." Barry winced at that. No matter how many times it was said, it still hurt. Luckily, Kara didn't go further.

 "Oh." She simply said. She saw how Barry just zoned out, so she held his hand and gave him a little squeeze. Barry looked at Kara and smiled. Oliver, being overwhelmed with jealousy, decided to move things along.

 "Ok. So what is our first move?" Oliver asked. That made Barry look up at him. 

 "You aren't going out there." Barry said. Oliver looked at him with disbelief. 

 "What." Oliver demanded.

 "No. I need you to be safe. That means not anywhere near me in the field." 

 "I have more expirence in the field than the two of you combined." Oliver argued.

 "This isn't up for debate." Barry said. Oliver just huffed. 

 "You can't control me!" Oliver exclaimed. 

 "I also can't lose you!" Barry yelled. "Kara, I need you to take Oliver."

 "Are you crazy? You need help Barry! You can't defeat him on your own!" 

 "I will do whatever it takes to protect you!" Barry argued. Oliver just started walking out of the cortex. "Where are you going?" Barry asked.

 "I just need air." With that he was gone. Kara just looked at Barry when everyone left out of the room. 

 "Um... care to explain?" Kara asked. 

 "Oliver is going to die in the hands of me. I can't let that happen." Barry said. 

 "What do you mean hands of you?"

 "I am savitar. Well a future version of me anyways." 

 "Oh. Well that complicates things." Kara said. "Just talk to him. I see the way you look at him. Barry, you love him. He is just stubborn."

 "I can't let him die, Kara." Barry broke down and Kara held him. 

 "Hey, that won't happen."

* * *

 

 Oliver went into the training room. He just needed to think. That means he is brooding.  _Barry deserves better. Like Kara. He lights up when he sees her and he darkens when I come in the room. I don't deserve him._

 "Having second thoughts?" Barry asked from behind him. Wait. That wasn't Barry. The voice had no emotion. Savitar. Oliver turned his head and saw Savitar. "Expecting someone else?" Savitar smirked. Then, all Oliver saw was a streak of blue lightning. And then he wasn't in the room. He heard Barry yell his name but he didn't know where it came from. Everything was too fast. Then Oliver thought: 

 

_This is how I die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the late update! Tomorrow's is going to be later because of the update. But anyways, hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> P.s. It might take a few days before I update a chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	23. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is kidnapped by Savitar. But not to kill him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been able to update! I hope this is enough to make up for lost time.

 Oliver woke up in a cold, dark room. It was different from any other places he was held captive. It smelled familiar...

 "Sorry I did this. I just want some answers. And then you can go back to your precious Barry." A dark voice from behind him said. 

 "What do you want with me." Oliver hissed.

 "Oh, well what everyone wants. The need to survive."

 "Last time I checked, you had 48 more hours to go."

 "Now it is 47. You look even batter asleep. I feel bad that Barry hasn't seen it." Savitar smirked. He started to run his fingers over Oliver's neck. Oliver flinched. Savitar started running his fingers up and down his chest. Oliver shivered.

 "I hope you know Barry is going to find you." Oliver said trying to sound strong, but he couldn't. Savitar was roaming his hands around him and he couldn't keep him from doing it. He felt powerless.

 "Oh, well he will be too busy with Supergirl. So I decided that maybe I could accompany you." He said as he started trailing kisses down his neck. He then walked towards the front of Oliver. Oliver tried to look at him with hate but he couldn't. He looked exactly like _his_ Barry. Savitar spoke up. "I don't want to kill you." He said softly like he had emotion.

 "Then don't."

 "You know I can't do that."

 "I know you can. You are strong you can fight this." Savitar looked up at Oliver. 

 "You don't know me at all. I'm sorry, I have to do this." For a second, Oliver thought he saw a tear come down his face. Before he could determine if he did, he was at the entrance of Star Labs.

 

 

 Oliver went in the elevator. He needed to see Barry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's sucky! But I didn't want Oliver to get hurt. Yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

 Oliver walked into the cortex. He found the brunette, sitting in a chair rubbing his eyes. He looked so stressed.

 "Barry?" Barry stood up and looked around the room until he found the blonde. He covered his mouth to say something, but could t find anything to say.

 He ran towards him at normal speed and threw his arms around him.

 "I thought I lost you." Barry choked out.

 "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Oliver smiled. Then he remembered what Savitar said.  _He is too busy with supergirl._ "Where is Kara?"

 "I told her to go home."

 "You mean you made me drag her out of here." Cisco corrected as he walked through the cortex. Oliver was puzzled. He was about to ask why, but Barry interupted him. 

 "Yeah... Julian!" Barry called out. Julian came out of the med bay.

 "What, Allen?" Oliver couldn't help but smile at that. He never knew anyone to call Barry by his last name.

 "How is it going with the uh..."

 "Antidote?"

 "Yeah"

 "Its already done."

 "Great."

 "Ok..." Oliver said. Barry was just staring at the ground. Oliver took his hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Barry smiled. It wasn't as genuine as the one he gave Kara, but to be fair, he thought he lost Oliver.

All he knew was that he couldn't going to lose him again. He _wouldn't._


	25. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes to town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner! I just didn't know where to go with the story! I am sorry it was such a wait. I would very appreciate it if you gave me ideas for a next chapter. Thank you! 

 

 When everyone went out of the cortex to give the two lovers space, Oliver started.

 "Hey, you okay?" Barry just turned to look at him. Oliver looked into those glassy, hazel eyes. Barry just pulled Oliver closer and threw his arms around him. And started silently crying.

 "I can't lose you." Barry voice cracked. It made Oliver's heart crush. He never understood what Barry saw in him, but he can't just leave Barry feeling helpless. Oliver cupped Barry's face brushing his thumb over his cheek. Barry closed his eyes. Olivers hands were so warm.

 "You aren't going to lose me." Oliver assured.

 "How do you know? How are you not freaking out?" Barry asked with tears rolling down his face. Oliver just brushed them away. 

 "Because I know that I am in good hands. Barry Allen, my hero." Oliver said softly. As Barry closed his eyes, Oliver kissed his forehead ever so softly. They didn't even noticed the blonde walk in...

* * *

 

 

 "Now I know what's keeping you here." A familiar voice echoed through the cortex. Barry quickly untangled himself from Oliver. This was going to get really awkward.

 "Felicity..." Oliver started. But was stopped as soon as Felicity started to walk out. Barry ran after her and brought her back.

 "What the hell Barry?!" Felicity yelled.

 "Hear Oliver out, okay?"

 "Oh, I would really rather not hear what is happening between you two." 

 "Just let her go, Barry." Oliver mumbled. But Barry wasn't going down without a fight.

 "No, Oliver! She needs to know!"

 "Know what?" Felicity asked harshly. Barry just stared at the floor.

 "Savitar wants to kill him." Barry said in a soft, squeaky voice, trying not to break but failing miserably. Felicity literally stumbled back.

 "How long?" She asked. 

 "40 hours." Oliver interrupted. Barry's eyes were filled with tears.

 "Why?" Felicity asked.

 "He wants to hurt me by taking away the person I love the most." Barry stated while blankly staring at the floor.

 "Oh." Felicity stated. "Don't worry. We will figure this out. 

 

All Barry could think about, was how all he was hearing was lies. He saw the future for goodness sakes! He just hoped he got the last hours to himself...


	26. HR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HR just can't keep his mouth shut! Felicity figures out who Savitar is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have been busy with school. I will try to update this weekend. Enjoy!;)

 "Hey, Cisco. Where is Oliver?" Felicity asked as she walked into Cisco's workroom. 

 "He went to Jitters with Barry."

 "Of course he did." Cisco just looked at her with suspicion.

 "Are you okay? Is that jealousy on your face?"

 "What! No, no way. Me and Oliver are over." Felicity stated.

 "Okay..."

 "Hey um do we have any lead on who Savitar is?" Felicity asked. There was laughter that came from the back of the room. HR. Cisco just stopped working on the toy he was making. "What's so funny?" 

 "Well I mean that's kinda funny that you don't know it's Barry." HR stated.  _Damn it HR_. 

 "Are you serious dude?" Cisco turned to give him a death glare. Felicity just had a face full of rage. She turned around and stormed out of the room.

 "FELICITY!" Cisco yelled. _Shit_. Cisco turned to HR. "You just can't help yourself can you?"

 "Hey! She deserved to know!" Cisco shook his head and left HR alone in the room. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Felicity doesn't hurt any one... Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. ;)


	27. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels guilty... It's all because of Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this story's Felicity is different than the real Felicity, but I needed to make more drama. Enjoy!

 

 Felicity stormed out of the room and started towards the hallway. Cisco gave HR a look. He wanted to run after her, but he also didn't want to cause more chaos. He just went back to work.

 Felicity was about to make her way to the elevator, when she heard laughing in the cortex. She ran in and started walking up to Barry. Before Barry could ask what was wrong, he had Felicity's hand against his cheek. A red handprint appeared almost instantly on his cheek.

 Oliver pulled Felicity back away from Barry. Oliver ran over to Barry to check on him.

 "Are you okay?" Oliver asked and Barry nodded. Oliver turned towards Felicity. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Oliver asked with anger written all over his face. More than that, confusion. 

 "You should be asking Barry that question. In fact, it is fascinating how he hasn't killed you yet!" Felicity raised her voice. Barry just stepped back. 

 "Who told you that?" Oliver asked. He didn't mean to say that in front of Barry, but it was clear that he knew what she meant. 

 "It doesn't matter. He is a Killer..." Felicity whispered. Felicity glanced at Barry. He just stood there, looking so broken. It looked like at any minute, he would fall apart. He let a tear fall down his face. Something wasn't right. She looked back at Oliver, who had a look of disbelief. He never knew Felicity could be like that. "But it seems like you knew that."

 Right after she said that, Barry started to move towards the exit. Oliver looked over at Barry. 

 "Barry, don't." Oliver pleaded. After that, there was a flash of lightning and he was gone. 

 Oliver turned to Felicity, who looked confused. _Barry was Savitar, right? Why was Oliver near him if he knew who he was?_

Then _,_ Oliver interrupted her thoughts. He shook his head. "I can't believe you." Then he walked out of the cortex. She looked that way, just to see Cisco, HR, and Wally just looking at her like they have never seen her like this. That's because, they haven't. Finally, Felicity ended the silence and spoke up.

 "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... that ended well... Try to post when I can! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs away. Oliver, of course, Finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crappy. Hope you enjoy.

 

 Barry keeps running. Until, he reaches his loft. He goes through his refrigerator until he finds what he is looking for. Scotch. Not any type of scotch. If he ever gets Caitlin back, he will make sure to thank her. He hasn't been able to use it. He had no reason to. Now, he does. Caitlin said it should last for a good three hours until it wears off. Great. He was looking for a distraction. 

 He pops off the lid and starts to drink. Unless than a minute he starts to feel the buzz. Oh, how much he missed that. He tries to walk over to the couch but trips. Right then, the door opens. Oliver. Barry groans. He takes another sip. Couldn't Oliver see he wanted to be alone?

 "Barry? Are you okay?..." Oliver asks confused. Barry groans as he tries to get back up to make the rest of the way to the couch. 

 "I-am f-fine." Barry slurs. He trips again, but this time Oliver is there to catch him. But as soon as Barry sees that, he tries to run towards the door to his room, but of course, bumps into the door frame. Oliver runs over there to see Barry is bleeding. Oliver runs over to the cabinet to get the first aid kit.

 "Let me take care of that." Oliver says but Barry just gets up to fall on the couch.

 "I'm fine I heal fast." Barry says with a tint of anger. "You can go back to Felicity or whatever."

 "You are drunk." 

 "Thanks for stating the obvious." Barry grumbles. "What are you doing here?"

 "Checking on you."

 "I don't need you. Or anyone." Barry takes another sip. Oliver takes it away from him. 

 "Why do you say that?" Oliver says.

 "Can you just go? Please." Barry's voice cracks. His eyes watery. 

 "No."

 "Why not?"

 "Because I'm not leaving you."

 "Take some advice from Felicity. You should not be falling for me. After all I am a killer." Barry voice gets softer at the last sentence. But Oliver heard it. Oliver gets on the floor by Barry and takes his hands. 

 "Hey. You are not a-"

 "Don't you get it! I am no good. Everyone around me dies! And I can't let you die! So please, just, stay-" With that, a warm pair of lips are on his. And all Barry can do is melt into it. He wants this. God, does he want this. 

 

He just hopes, that he can keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... the ending made me want to cry. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you for the support!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	29. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night with Oliver potentially being alive.

 

 After Barry's "Freakout", Oliver took him home. Secretly, he did it more for himself. He didn't want to be alone in that cramped room at star labs. Be he wanted to also be able to wake up by Barry.  _No._ Oliver told himself.  _I am not good enough for him. It is bad enough he fell in love with you._ Barry, of course, interrupts him from his thoughts. 

 "You don't have to stay here." Barry says.

 "I know. But I want to." Barry smiled at that. He didn't know what he would do without him. Oh, yeah, he would sulk around in the Time Vault. 

 "I will take the couch." Oliver interrupted him from his thoughts. 

 "No. You take the bed." 

 "How about we both." Oliver suggested. Barry blushed. Oliver cringed at the wording. But he couldn't take it back. He wanted Barry to feel comfortable. He followed right after Barry so it wouldn't seem weird to lead.

 When they settled in bed, Barry spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

 "I'm scared. I can't even believe how you must be feeling." Oliver stayed silent. He hadn't really thought about it. But, he never really thought about his death. But it didn't really bother him. He believed that Barry would save the day, like always.

 Oliver just wrapped an arm around Barry's waist.

 "We will find a way to defeat him. Trust me. Okay?" Barry sighed.

 "Okay."

 


	30. Writers Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update. I am stuck...

 

 I am sorry it is taking forever to update, I am struggling with a case of writers block. I need ideas. If you have any ideas of how to continue, please, let me know. I want to keep going but I'm stuck. It would also be helpful to know what y'all want to see. Thank you for all your support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give my prayers to the victims and the loved ones of the Las Vegas mass shooting. My hopes and prayers are dedicated to Las Vegas.
> 
>  
> 
> Please give me ideas for how to continue!


	31. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver cooks Barry breakfast. Full of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a little more fluff before the angst...

 

 The bright light woke Barry up. He moved his arm to where Oliver was. The bed was cold. Barry started panicking. He mind went right to  _what ifs._ What if Savitar already took him? What if Oliver decided to go after Savitar by himself? What if Oliver was already... Barry couldn't even finish that thought. A noise interrupted his thoughts. Barry ran down there to see Oliver making breakfast without his shirt on.  _God, was he trying to torture Barry?_

 "Good morning sleepyhead." Oliver turned. He was, smiling. Barry thought that was a little absurd, but he smiled along too. I mean, come on, Oliver was making him breakfast.  _Shirtless._  

 "Hey. Um, you know we have more important matters to deal with." Barry said back to being gloomy.

 "Oh, come on! It is just breakfast! Don't tell me you don't want homemade pancakes!" Oliver playfully smirked. Barry just sat down. After all, he couldn't argue on an empty stomach. 

 There was scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, and muffins. Barry just stared at all of the food as Oliver set all the plates of different foods on the table. 

 "So, are you going to eat or just stare at the food?" Oliver asked with a tint of amusement in his voice. Barry looked up at him with disbelief. 

 "You made all this? For me?" 

 "Well, I was hoping I could eat some too." Oliver joked. Barry just smiled as Oliver sat down by him. Barry started devouring the food. He was halfway done with all the food in two minutes.

 "You must have been hungry. I am still on my first pancake." Oliver said. Barry's face started to turned red. He got so in to eating all the food around him, he forgot Oliver was even there. Oliver just smirked. "Hey, I was just kidding! I know how much you eat. That's why I made so much." Barry just turned towards him and smacked his arm. "Ow!"

 "Just kidding." Barry joked. 

 "Oh that's it." Oliver got up and Barry started to run. Oliver caught him and threw him on the couch. He started tickling the crap out of Barry. Barry started giggling so hard, he couldn't breathe. 

 "Okay, okay you win! You win!" Barry giggled between each word. Oliver stopped and threw himself on those warm pair of lips. The kiss ended fast. With Barry blushing harder than ever. Oliver thought it was adorable. They stared into each other's eyes until both their phones started to ring.

 Oliver picked up his phone. Cisco. Oliver rolled his eyes and looked back at Barry. "Duty calls." 

 

 


	32. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Barry talk. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't what you were looking forward to, but I had to get Felicity drama out of the way. Don't worry, next chapter will have action.

When they made it to Star labs, Cisco was talking to Felicity who was typing away on the computer. When Felicity looked up, she saw Barry and Oliver holding hands. She got up and went towards Barry. Barry took a step back because he thought she was going to slap him again. Instead, she pulled him toward her and gave him a hug. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay Felicity. Even though it might not be me, this happened because of what I did." Barry said. Felicity looked into his eyes with tears in hers.

"That wasn't your fault. You just wanted to see your parents. I would have done the same thing." Felicity said softly. Barry couldn't help the tear fall down his face. 

"Thank you, Felicity."

"No problem." Felicity smiled. Oliver smiled too. Felicity looked at Oliver. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Oliver smiled. 

"I am happy for you. Both of you." Felicity said. Barry smiled as they turned to Cisco. Oliver clapped his hands.

"So, what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. ;)


	33. Infantino Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come up with a plan. Barry goes after Caitlin. Or Killer Frost. Yeah, her. Then Savitar tricks HR. All ends badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so sad! Please do not hate me! This chapter is much longer than my average updates. I am so sorry for this!

 

 

 “Cisco, you need to hide him on a different Earth, without my knowledge of which Earth.” Barry said while Cisco nodded.

 Oliver went up to Barry and gave him a warm, passionate kiss.

 “Just in case-“

 “Don’t finish that sentence, Oliver.” Barry pleaded.

 “I love you.” Oliver said softly. Barry was not expecting that. Especially in front of Felicity. He loved Felicity more than him. Right? “More than anything. And I want you to be happy.” Well that cleared things up. Barry felt a tear fall down his face.

 “I love you too.” Barry choked out. Barry felt a warm pair of lips he knew well after studing them with his for the past few days. And Oliver was soon walking out the cortex with Cisco and Felicity. 

 Barry felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Iris. The least expected person to be here.

 “He’s going to be okay, Barry.” Iris said. Then of course the meta human app started beeping like crazy. 

 “Oh great. Crazy blonde woman iceing people on 20th and Main. I can take a guess at who that is.” Iris said reading off the computer. Wally was suiting up Barry stopped him. 

 “I will deal with this.”

 “What? I’m not letting you do this alone.”Wally argued.

 “It’s my fault she is like this. Let me take care of it.” With that, Barry was gone. Iris sighed. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 A few minutes later, Barry showed up. 

 “Is he safe?”

 “Yep. Safe with Supergirl.” HR said. Then Barry turned his head. Well, not Barry. Half of his face scarred. Savitar. 

 “Thanks HR.” Savitar smirked and he was gone in blue lightning.

 Then, there was red lightning that filled the cortex.

 “WHERE IS HE?” Barry demanded. Iris gave him a look of sympathy. Then Barry was gone.

 “BARRY!” Iris screamed. She wanted to yell at HR, but he wasn’t near. Good. It was for the best.

 

Barry ran. As fast as he could. And soon enough he was in Kara’s apartment. 

 “Kara!” Barry yelled. He saw her on the ground. “Kara? Oh my god, Are you ok?”

 “Yea, I’m fine.”

 “Where is Oliver?”

 “I’m sorry Barry... you took him. Well half of you. What’s happening?”

 “I will explain later. I have to get him before he gets killed by Savitar.” Barry ran and landed on Infantino Street. And there was Oliver and Savitar holding him. 

 

 “Please don’t do this.” Barry pleaded. Even though there was no use.

 “Barry-“ Oliver tried to talk, but when he had a hand around his throat, he knew better than to talk. 

 “Please I’m begging you don’t do this.” Barry was on the verge of tears now.

 “I’m sorry. I really am.” Savitar whispered in Oliver’s ear. 

 Barry saw it all in slow motion. Savitar plunged his hand-sword(I don’t know what to call it) in his chest. Barry caught Oliver as soon as Savitar let him go and ran.

 “Ol-Oliver? No, no, no.” Barry heaved in between sobs. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t breathe. All he knew, was he was going to kill that son of a bitch.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! But don’t worry, Oliver has a reputation for coming back from the dead...
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	34. In memory of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver doesn’t die, but you know who does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Sorry it has taken so long... School is a bitch. 
> 
> I’m sorry I had to do this! But to be honest, (please don’t hate me) I like Harry better than HR anyways...

 

 “No no no no. Oliver!” Barry cried, holding him tight until something felt weird and there was a bright light.

 The “Oliver” was actually HR. 

 “HR?” Barry stuttered. If that was HR then, where the hell was Oliver?

 “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, b-but it was my plan. Tell Cisco I’m sor-ry.” HR said before he closed his eyes and never opened them again. 

 “I will.” Barry said letting a single tear fall.

 “Barry?” Barry turned his head so quick, you could hear his neck pop. Barry knew that voice. Oliver. 

 “Oliver!” Barry sped his way to him and held him tight. “I thought I-“

 “I’m here. I’m here Barry.” Oliver said as he held him close. Until he lifted Barry’s chin. “I love you.” Oliver whispered.

 Barry felt he was just going to die right there. Oliver loved _him_. He didn’t actually think— that was possible. He loved Felicity. Right? It didn’t make sense. 

 Oliver interrupted Barry’s thoughts when he pulled him into a passionate kiss. Right there, they wouldn’t give up this moment even if both their cities were under attack. There, nothing could separate them. 

 Well, except for Cisco jumping through a portal right then and there. Cisco didn’t even need to be told where he was. He started towards where HR was and stopped dead in his tracks. Barry separated him self from Oliver and Oliver understood. 

 “Cisco.” Barry said when he was right behind him. Cisco didn’t look away from HR’s body.

 “At least he did something with his life.” And with that Cisco started to walk away.

 “Cisco!” Barry called after him. Barry looked over at Oliver who looked guilty. Barry went over to him.

 “It’s not your fault.” 

 “Yeah I know but, he sacrificed his life for me after I was so horrible to him.”

 Barry didn’t know what to say. Barry pecked at Oliver’s lips and held his hand.

 “Let’s go tell Felicity the good news.”

 “No.”

 “No?”

 “Today’s been overwhelming. How about we wait until morning.” Oliver smirked.

 “Are you inviting yourself to my place?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

 “Maybe.” 

 Barry bit his lip. He had doubts about it with Savitar still around- screw it. 

 

 Anyways, Oliver loved him back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a cheesy ending!


	35. Pissed of “Speed god”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar ‘remembers’ Oliver doesn’t die. And he is pissed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

 

 

 A memory flashed before the god of speed eyes. Oliver with Barry, at Barry’s place snuggling by the fireplace. His plan— all of it, for nothing.

 

 

 Savitar screamed and pushed everything off the nearest table. 

 

 “Looks like someone is in a bad mood.” A frosty voice said as the footsteps came closer. 

 

 “He didn’t die.” Savitar said with disgust. “HR decided to finally do something with his life.” 

 

 “Well, can’t you just kill Oliver now?” Killer Frost asked. 

 

 “No.”

 

 “Why not? Either way, Barry will still be heartbroken seeing him die or not.” 

 

 “Because, _I_ can’t do it.”

 

 Killer Frost let out a snicker. “This isn’t about how it will affect Barry. It’s about how it will affect you. You can’t go through with it again because... it hurt to do it the first time.”

 

 Savitar gritted his teeth. Instead of continuing that pitiful conversation, he changed the subject. “We should go on to plan  B.”

 

 “Plan B?”

 

 Savitar smirked. “If I don’t get to live, we send parts of me scattered throughout history. And we, can be gods.”

 

 Killer Frost grinned. “I like the sound of that. But one question, how will we do that?”

 

 Savitar was gone for about two seconds before coming back with a heavy looking gun thing. 

 

 

 Savitar smirked, “This, is called the Bazooka.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I will try to update as soon as possible! But if I don’t, Merry Christmas and I hope all of you are having a great time with family and friends.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver are happy. But of course, that doesn’t last long. Cisco vibes what Savitar is going to do, and they ask some friends for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you everyone who has continued to read my story! Big shoutout to MindyMN and panofaar who have encouraged me to continue and inspired me with their stories. Check both of them out! Thank you! Enjoy!

 

 

 Savitar was angry. No, _furious_. It was all Barry’s fault. He was ready to make him pay. But being the clever Barry, he steers his way out of trouble. And still has the guy.

 

 He had to admit, he was impressed with how HR pulled it off. 

 

 But, if Savitar was going down, he was going to bring Barry down with him.

 

 And _nothing_ was going to stop him.

 

* * *

 

  _In Barry’s Apartment..._

 

 

 

 Barry and Oliver were snuggled up together on the couch, watching the wood turn to ash in the fireplace.

 “I told you we would win.” Oliver said kissing Barry’s forehead.

 

 “No we haven’t. Not yet.”

 

 “What do you mean?” 

 

 “Knowing Savitar, he is going to do something. I can feel it.” Barry said with sorrow in his voice. 

 

 “Shouldn’t he be dead now?”

 

 “Time is like cement. It takes time to harden. I’m afraid within that time, he is going to do something.” Barry said.

 

 “You don’t know that.”

 

 “I know but, I just can’t help but—“ Barry was interrupted.

 

 “Hey, don’t think like that.”

 

 “I can’t help it.” Barry said his voice cracking.

 

 “I know something that can take your mind off that.” Oliver flipped him over, with Barry’s  back on the couch.

Oliver started leaving trails of kisses down his neck.

 “Oliver—“

 “Shh.” He continued until both their phones started ringing. Oliver huffed.

Barry frowned. “We literally just never have time do we?”

 “I guess not.”

 Barry picked up his phone and put it on speaker. “Yep?”

 “Barry, um I might have vibed Savitar... and well...”

 “What did you see?” Barry asked, more like demanded. 

 “Barry...”

 “What. Did. You. See?” Barry asked again.

 “He is planning on using this gun thing to well, I guess scatter himself through history in the speed force.”

 “We’re on our way.” Oliver said. 

 “Okay. Hurry he is planning on doing it in the next hour or so.”

 “Ok.” Barry said pinching his nose as he hung up.

 “Don’t you dare say it Barry.” Oliver warned.

 “It’s all my fault.”

 “Dammit, Barry. It is not.”

 “He wouldn’t be out of the damn speed force if it wasn’t for me.”

 “We are not playing the blame game right now ok?” Oliver said putting his hands on both Barry’s shoulders. “Okay?”

 “Yeah, yeah.” Barry said.

 

 

And like that, Barry sped Oliver and himself to Star Labs. Cisco was in the breach room. With Wally. And Joe. And Iris. 

 “What are y’all doing down here?” Barry asked.

 “Getting some of our friends.” Cisco said.

 “Kara?” Oliver asked.

 “No, she is dealing with a crisis of her own.” Before Oliver could ask what it was, Another Harrison Wells and a girl came through the breach.

 “Okay... which Wells is that?” Oliver asked.

 “Earth 2 Wells. Or Harry. And his daughter, Jesse.” Cisco said.

 “Daughter?” Oliver asked.

 “Yeah.” Harry said. “Who’s this Barry?”

 “Oh. I forgot y’all haven’t been introduced. This is Oliver Queen. The—“

 “Green Arrow” Harry finished. “Yeah he helped you out with Kendra Saunders last year, right?”

 “Yes.” Oliver said. 

 “So, where’s me?” Harry asked.

 The room went silent. Harry just nodded. Jesse bowed her head in respect. HR helped her though the time when Wally got trapped in the speed force. 

 “He died. Saving my life. He sacrificed his life in order to save mine.” Oliver said. Harry turned his way.

 “How?”

 “Savitar.” Barry spoke up. His voice cracked but it was good enough. 

 “Why was he after Oliver.” Jesse asked.

 “To hurt the man I love.” Barry said his voice barely above a whisper. “So he could live. Since he is... a future version of me.”

 “Oh.” Jesse and Harry said at the same time.

 The same silence filled the air. 

 “Okay. So what’s next?” Harry spoke up after a minute.

 “We stop Savitar from scattering himself through history.” Iris said.

 “And how do we do that?” Harry asked.

 “We don’t know yet.” Wally said. 

 

Barry spoke up next,  “But we have an hour to figure it out.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. ;)


	37. Team Flarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity called Team Arrow... Team Flash has come up with a plan to stop Savitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long! I have just been really busy. Hope you enjoy!

 

 “Okay, so Harry, Jesse, and I found a way to stop him. I will distract Caitlin while Barry, Jesse, and Wally will stop Savitar. Oliver and Joe will be on standby and Harry and Felicity will be on the comms.” Cisco said.

 “And now we have to throw that away because now Savitar will know exactly what we are going to do.” Barry said stressed out. 

 “Well maybe we can help.” Diggle said from behind them. There was Dinah, Curtis, and Rene right behind him all suited up. “Felicity said y’all might need help.” 

 Oliver turned his head to Felicity and gave her a angry stare. Before Oliver could speak up, Barry intruded. “Yes. We could use as much help as we can get.” 

 Oliver whipped his head around. He was not about to let his team of amateurs try to defeat a speed god. “Barry’s right. Dinah, Curtis, and Rene stay here with Felicity and Diggle while we go stop him.”

 “Yeah uh 1st of all, I ain’t gonna sit around here and do nothing hoss. 2nd of all, who is he? Felicity was stingy on the details.”

 “He goes by the name Savitar. And he is too dangerous for y’all to be out there.” Oliver explained as nicely as he could. 

 “That’s it? Dude, we are a team. We can fight it together.” Curtis said. “We shou—“

 “No! Trust me, he will kill anyone who will get in his way and I not about to let some amateur vigilantes try to take down a speed god!” Oliver yelled. He turned to Barry, who just looked like he was about to break down. “Barry I—“ as soon as he started he ran out of the cortex. “Barry!”

* * *

 

 Barry didn’t know why those words hurt so much. Savitar was a monster who  _would_ kill anyone who got in his way. But just knowing that that was him at one point, tore him apart. 

 “Barry.” Oliver said from behind him. Barry didn’t even realize he only went to the elevator. “I’m sorry I said that I—“

 “No, no you are right he is a monster and a killer.” Barry started, “It’s just really hard to believe that he was me and he is this, this—“ Barry didn’t even notice he was vibrating. Oliver put Barry’s hands in his own. 

 “Hey. You are not a monster. And he isn’t you. Okay?” Barry let his head drop. Oliver wasn’t having any of that. He tilted Barry’s head up and gave him a passionate kiss. “Okay?”

 Barry nodded. “Okay.”

 “Whoa this was not what I was expecting hoss.” A voice from behind them said. Oliver turned and gave his threatening stare. That didn’t stop Rene. “I did not know you swung that way. Wait. Does Felicity know?”

 “What do you want?” Oliver scowled. 

 “I was looking for the bathroom...” Rene said awkwardly.

 “Down the hall, the first door to the right.” Barry said his face as red as his suit.

 “Thanks... so are you two a thing or...”

 “Rene!” Diggle said from behind him. At least you could count on Diggle to keep things professional. 

 “Oh yea! Sorry.” Rene said running away. Then there was a few seconds of silence before Diggle smirked.

 “So are you two a thing?” 

 “Diggle, seriously.” Oliver smiled. A genuine one. That’s how Diggle knew the answer. 

 “Cisco is ready to breach you all there if you two are. Good luck.” Diggle said. 

 

 Well, turns out you can’t trust Diggle to keep it professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! ;)


	38. End of Savitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the big fight. Someone comes out of the speed force. Four speedsters against one. Vibe and Killer Frost have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever doing a big fight scene in writing. I hope you guys like it.

 “So... We are deciding to wing it?” Cisco asked.

 “Yeah so it’s unexpected.” Barry said. “He can’t defeat me without knowing what I’m going to do.”

 “Yeah, so how does that work? Nobody told us who  _he_ is.” Curtis said.

 “He is Barry. Well a future version of him.” Julian replied.

 “Oh, well that makes sense, I guess.” Curtis said.

 “He’s there.” Cisco said.

 “Okay. Let’s go.” Jesse said.

 “Yeah.” Oliver replied giving Barry one last look before walking into the breach.

 

 

”So... I just point this thing at the speed force?” Killer Frost asked.

 “Yes.” Savitar said as he started to open up the speed force.

 “Well this must be a bummer. Sorry to rain on your parade but, I can’t let you do that.” Cisco said as everyone came out.

 “I will take care of Vibe.” Killer Frost said to Savitar. 

And with that Jay Garrick came out of the speed force and punched Savitar in the face. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

 Barry took in a deep breath while Oliver was still confused of how Barry’s dad was alive. By the way Barry looked, it seemed that wasn’t his dad. So he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

 Soon the four speedsters started chasing after Savitar. After a few seconds Jesse was thrown just a few feet away from Oliver. Oliver picked her up and told her to go. They looked like they had this handled. 

 

Cisco and Cait— Killer Frost were busy throwing soundwaves and icicles at each other so Oliver stood at the edge of the battlefield. 

 Soon, After many icicles and soundwaves, Cisco finally hit her down. 

 “What are you gonna do, kill me?” Killer Frost asked Coldly. 

 “No I’m gonna offer you a chance to change.” Cisco threw the vile of the antidote at her feet. “You wanna be Caitlin again? Here’s your chance.”

 As soon as Cisco started walking away, Savitar grabbed him by the shoulder.

 “You will pay for what you did. And you can die the same way twice.” Savitar raised his vibrating hand up in the air and before he could bring it down, a blast of ice knocked him down. Caitlin gave Cisco her hand to help get him up.

 “I knew you didn’t have it in you, Caitlin.” Savitar said. And just as he was about to advance toward him, Barry came in but Savitar knocked him down.

 “I only have a few minutes left but before I go, I am going to kill Joe, Wally, Iris, and your precious little Oliver.”

 “No!” Barry yelled. And ran up behind him and phased Savitar out of the suit. 

 “How does it feel huh? To fail and end up on the ground.” Barry said full of anger. Savitar started to get up but Barry knocked him right back down and vibrated so fast, he shattered the suit. He started to vibrate his hand.

 “Do it! You kill me, you become me. Either way, I live.” Savitar said with pride in his voice since he knew Barry didn’t have it in him to kill him. But Oliver knew him better than Barry knew himself.

 “Barry, don’t.” Oliver demanded. Barry seemed to not be listening because he just got closer. “Barry...”

 “This is for HR.” Barry said as he drew back his hand and plunged his hand into Savitar’s chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a dark ending! I am like on fire with these updates. Although there is only one more chapter left. Who knows, maybe I’ll do a sequel...Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! ;)


	39. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry kills Savitar. Team Arrow is ready to leave but Oliver isn’t. There is a storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

 Everyone went silent. When Barry took his hand out, Oliver closed his eyes. Barry had already won. Why did he have to kill him? Then Oliver’s voices came. 

  _You have clouded his light. You don’t deserve him. He just killed someone after you darkened his heart. You are just going to make him end up dea—_

Oliver’s thoughts were interrupted when Barry turned to look at them. Jay widened his eyes while Wally looked frightened. Killer Fr— Caitlin had the look of sadness and Cisco just stared at Savitar’s body. Then it disintegrated into air. Barry looked to Oliver. Oliver had the look of understandment and—was that disappointment? On the comms, everything was silent.

 “Why?” Jay finally spoke up.

 “Because he deserved it, Jay.” Barry said with no remorse in his eyes. He gave a quick glance at Oliver and then walked slowly to Star Labs. Everyone followed him. 

 When they made it to the cortex, it was eerie quiet. Felicity looked like she was about to cry. Rene, Dinah, and Curtis were confused.  _Did he seriously just kill himself?_  Diggle looked surprised. As far as he knew, that was the first person he killed. And it was. Felicity was the one that decided to break the silence.

 “You did not have to do that. You were supposed to be bet—“

 “No. I just made sure he could never hurt anyone again!” Barry yelled.

 “And in the process you might have just created him.” Harry said. Barry just turned his head and gave him a long hard stare.

 “I am different. He became that- that monster by being alone and abandoned. I am not alone. I have you guys. Don’t I?” Barry explained. Then he started to walk out. By the time he got to the training room, Oliver caught up to him.

 “Hey,” Oliver said.

 “What? You come to tell me I made the wrong move?”

 “No. I think it was wrong, but I can’t say anything about it since I’ve killed too.”

 “I only did it once. It won’t happen again.” 

 “Maybe not. But I do know one thing.”

 “And what’s that?” Barry asked.

 “I love you. And nothing will ever change that.” Oliver said with watery eyes. 

 Barry ran up to him at normal speed and pushed himself into Oliver and gave him a passionate kiss. Oliver took him by the waist and pushed him to the wall. Barry started to take Oliver’s shirt off before they heard someone clear their throat. Harry.

 “Sorry to interrupt... that, but um, Everyone wants to apologize and stuff. Yeah so...” Harry scratched his head and then awkwardly left. Barry bursted out laughing followed by Oliver. Then Harry returned. “Like now.”

 “Oh ok.” Barry said. Oliver and Barry went down the hall hands together. Then they got into the cortex and the room was lit up again. I guess with Barry happy and all. 

 “I guess you deserve an apology. I am sorry Barry. I have no room to judge. I only showed up here two days ago. I am sorry.” Felicity said.

 “I owe you one too. I understand what being the Flash can do to you. And I am sorry. I know that I’m not your dad Barry, but the least I can do is look out for you.” Jay said. Barry had a tear run down his cheek and he wiped it away.

 “Thank you.” Barry said his voice cracking.

 “Okay you ready to go hoss?” Rene asked. Felicity gave the look that said to shut the hell up. “Oh.”

 Barry looked up at Oliver. He didn’t even think about that. Oliver was going to have to leave eventually. 

 “I think I’m gonna stay here for a while.” Oliver said. 

 “No offense Oliver, but now that we finally know who Prometheus is, we can finally take him down.” Diggle said.

 “Oliver, you have to go.” Barry spoke up. Oliver faced him. What the hell was Barry thinking? He wasn’t going to leave him. But he knew he had to. “He can’t kill anymore people.”

 “Okay. But after I defeat him, I am coming back and living here.” Oliver said as he turned to his team. “You have all proven yourself that you guys can do this by yourselves. And Barry could use some help huh?”

 Barry just looked at him surprisingly. He didn’t know Oliver actually wanted to be with him. “Yeah that would be great.” Barry said with excitement.

 “Team Flarrow at it again!” Cisco pronounced. Oliver turned to him and gave him a disapproving look.

 “We are not calling ourselves that.” Oliver said walking over to Barry and pulling him in for a loving kiss. “I love you.”

 “I love you. Be careful.” Barry said with seriousness in his voice.

 “Always am.” Oliver said. And with that Team Arrow left. But that didn’t end the night...there was a storm coming.

* * *

 

 When Barry finally got settled in his apartment, he heard a rumbling sound shaking the earth. As he was running to Star Labs, it was like a lightning storm.

 “What the hell is happening?” Barry asked. He turned to everyone in the room. Joe, Cisco, Harry, Wally, Jay, and Julian.

 “It must be that.” Cisco pointed to the screen showing security cameras. The was red haired women that looked to be in her 30’s maybe because she was dead. It was Barry’s mother.

 “The speed force.” Jay said. As soon as he said that Barry zoomed outside. And everyone following him. And Nora— the speed force started.

 “The speed force is unstable. And only a speedster can balance it. Barry’s not going to hell. But like all runners he has made it to the finish line. His race is over.” Nora said.

 “You can’t take him with you!” Joe said.

 

 “She isn’t taking me anywhere. I have to go, Joe.”

 “What?” Cisco said. 

 “I have to. Wally I need you to be Kid Flash. Be better than me.” 

 “Of course.” Wally said

 “Joe, Please stay strong for me.” Barry said with watery eyes.

 “Barry...” Joe said shaking his head.

 “Please Joe...” Barry turned to Harry. “Harry thank you for coming and helping. If you can—“

 “I will always help you when you need help Barry.”

 ”Thank you. Jillian don’t give up on Caitlin. And please—“

 “Of course mate.” Jillian said.

 “Thank you. Jay thank you for being here.” Barry said as jay nodded. “Cisco. You will always be my best friend. Please don’t abandon—“ Cisco pulled Barry into a hug. 

 “You are my friend, Barry.”

 “I need you to do something for me.” Barry whispered.

 “What?” Cisco whispered back.

 “Tell Oliver I love him. And I am sorry I had to leave.”

 “Yeah of course man.” Cisco said.

 “Barry...” Nora called. Barry walked toward her.

 

 Before he walked into the speed force, he gave his home one last look and went into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... definitely making a sequel. ;) I hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone who stayed with me and read my story. I love you all! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. ;)


End file.
